


PRINXIETY FLUFF (PLEASE DONT HATE ITS MY FIRST WORK)

by itsyagirl_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyagirl_anxiety/pseuds/itsyagirl_anxiety
Summary: roman and Virgil fluffvirgil is afraid of storms and roman helps him





	PRINXIETY FLUFF (PLEASE DONT HATE ITS MY FIRST WORK)

3rd person POV:  
It storming at the mind palace and Virgil is laying in his bed wrapped in blankets and a pillow over his head screaming and crying silently. Then a violent crash of lightning and a loud boom of thunder that vibrates the whole palace hits and Virgil screams in fear he gets up and grabs his blankets and a pillow opting for the couch to sleep on that way his dark and foreboding room wouldn't frighten him any more than he already was, he walks down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room, he then sets his blankets down and mutters to himself.  
'I'm gonna make me some tea to calm down, ok Virgil you can do this'. He walks over to the coffee maker and selects a tea bag and a mug, as he places the tea bag and starts the coffee maker another loud peal of thunder and Virgil already scared screams louder than last time waking a sleepy roman.   
'What was that sound' he mutters as he rubs his eyes to wake him up more and stand up from his room first checking on Logan's room and seeing the logical side and the morality side curled up together ' aw cute, there so cute for each other” closing the door he walks down the stairs to see a scared Virgil holding a coffee mug and looking like he's about to fall to the floor. Roman then takes the coffee mug and sets It on the counter looks at Virgil and asks 'calm down, Vee, calm down it just thunder OK' Virgil stops shaking like hes gonna fall over, but he then starts to cry. Roman looks at Virgil and sees he's about to collapse and pulls him close whispering ' its fine vee, it's fine' he then picks up Virgil and carries him and his tea to the couch putting on the playlist he created himself to help him fall asleep it played soft songs with sweet melodies. He then sat on the couch with Virgil sitting on his lap wrapped in blankets.   
Virgil was slowly sipping his tea and looked at roman and whispered 'hey why did you help me, don't you h-h-ha-hate me....'. Virgil then began to cry as he said the last part. Roman quickly took the mug that was sitting in vee's shaking hands and set it on the coffee table and looked at gay in to vigils eyes and said softly,  
`I don't hate you I never hated you not now not ever..... I l-love you' he then looked away red-faced.  
'But if you love me then-n why-y the hurtful nicknames' Virgil muttered.   
'They were not hurtful I thought they were playful, I'm so sorry if they hurt you, please forgive me my dearest.....' roman started saying, but Virgil interrupted him with,  
'Hey, it's fine ok princey it's fine.' just then the thunder boomed like a 10 pound hammer dropped from a thousand feet next to a microphone and Virgil started crying and curled up next to roman.  
'There dearest, it's fine would you like to stay here or go to my room' roman asked.  
'Y-your r-r-room, ple-please', Virgil stammered out so roman snapped his fingers and in like five seconds he was in his room and Virgil was laying in his bed. Roman plugged in his phone to the charger and the speakers to play the playlist.  
'Hey ro can you lay here beside me please im scared...' Virgil asked.  
Roman kinda blushed and said 'sure' he walked up and slid between the sheets of his bed and curled around Virgil's small body being the big spoon he was. Virgil rolled over and wrapped his arms around the middle of the creative side and looked at roman and said.   
' ya know your cute I heard when you said that you loved me and the feelings are mutual'  
Roman then turned bright red and stammered out 'b-b-boy f-f-frie-n-ds?'.  
Virgil looked up and just smirked then said 'sure' and kissed him on the cheek, smiling then he buried his face into the crook of Romans neck breathing in and not 5 minutes later both sides were fast asleep.  
THE NEXT MORNING after the storm.  
Patton walks in to Romans room to wake up the creative side for some help with the scrap book and squeals at the sight of roman and Virgil cuddling as they sleep he takes a few pics and then walks out to tell his boyfriend, Logan, how cute they are....  
THE END.


End file.
